


A Serious Mistake: A Night to Forget

by MarceVampQueen



Series: A Serious Turn of Events [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, False Identity, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Identity Reveal, Insomnia, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Identity Fail, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teldryn Serious Mod, Teldryn Sero has issues, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarceVampQueen/pseuds/MarceVampQueen
Summary: Dragonborn Wraith can't sleep and decides to waste time at the bar of the Retching Netch, attempting to clear her mind of the bounty placed of Teldryn's head by a group of bloodthirsty bandits. Unbenounced to her, Teldryn visits the tavern in disguise, the tension between them carrying over into the night and into Wraith's bed.As known as "Wraith can't keep Teldryn out of her mind or her pants"(Can be read either alone with along with "A Serious Mistake")
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Teldryn Sero/Original Character(s), Teldryn Sero/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Serious Turn of Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839238
Kudos: 61





	A Serious Mistake: A Night to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the second installment for my fic "A Serious Mistake" but it quickly turned into something else. I didn't feel like scrapping it but I also didn't want to change the rating on my main work so I've placed it here. This can be either read alone or along with "A Serious Mistake".

As Wraith tossed and turned on the furs of her bed within the Retching Netch, sleep refused to claim her easily. The joyous merriment from the tavern's revolving patron's filtered through the cracks of the door to her room, only to be drowned out by the drum of her fingers against her skull in ever-building frustration and irritation. It had seemed that despite whatever she tried, cleaning her weapons and armor, shadowboxing, taking a relaxing bath, or even meditation, she couldn't relax; her muscles were still coiled just as tightly as if she was in the heat of battle.

With a heaving sigh, she pulled herself from the bed, weariness pulling at her bones despite the war that waged within her mind. Quickly dressing in a grey tunic, breeches, and boots, she headed for the bar. The noise from the rowdy crowd of patrons hit her ears with a painful shock as she exited her room, a headache forming almost instantaneously as she approached Geldis for a drink. One look at the dark elf was all that he needed before he went to draw her a mug of mead. Wraith found his intuitiveness almost endearing as she took her usual spot at the bar, a tall pour of Ash-fire Mead in her hands shortly after.

"You don't look so swell, Girlie. Too much noise?" Geldis inquired thoughtfully.

"No, it's not that." She spoke in between small sips of her beverage. "I've slept in plenty of taverns to learn how to deal with the noise. Just can't sleep is all."

"Hmm. That's all?" He questioned as he wiped down a section of the countertop, brows raised in suspicion.

"What's that supposed to mean, Geldis? Of course." She prodded, tired eyes glaring lightly over the rim of her drink. "What else could it be?"

"It could be that..." He was cut off as a chorus of ruckus laughter reverberated through the tavern, shrill and overbearing.

Wraith's eyes were pulled over her shoulder and towards the commotion, irritation rising to the surface once more as she glared daggers at a group of guards that encircled a table together. Some of the group had taken their helms off to drink and be merry with the rest of the patron's, while a few others stayed in their complete ensemble even as drunken female patrons curled themselves up in their laps. The sight caused a bitter feeling to settle in her gut, jealousy being the prime emotion that she refused to acknowledge as she took down another swig of her mead and turned her back to them with a shake of her head.

Geldis raised his voice at them, spouting off something in a dialect that she was unfamiliar with, something in Dunmeris, surely, before turning his attention back to Wraith.

"As I was about to say," He continued. "You're probably just overthinking on something like most women do. No offense."

"None taken." She chimed in an almost dishearted manner. "At least _someone_ will look at me like a woman instead of just the Dragonborn."

She had only muttered the last comment beneath her breath, but Geldis had still managed to hear her despite the ruckus within the tavern, loud and clear. His attention turned back to the group of guards and the women that floundered over them, sighing softly to himself as he filled up another cup for Wraith and set it before her. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, allowing him to take back her empty mug from her hands all the same.

"I'll put it on your tab. Just to be sure to pay me in the morning."

"But..." She started, but then, she heard it; that distinct chiming tenor, raised in laughter, loud and raucous. The sound unsettled her as much as it surprised her, her eyes turning back to dart over the patrons.

As her eyes roved over the crowd, she felt her shoulders slump as she realized that there was no way for him to be there and cursed herself for her foolishness. Geldis' sudden touch on the back of her hand drew her attention suddenly back to him, a soft grin on his face and a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Trust me, Girlie. You'll need it tonight." Wraith swallowed thickly as her mouth went suddenly dry, the words toppling out of their own accord.

"Thanks, Geldis." As he pulled his hand away wordlessly, Wraith's eyes moved back to the crowd. It wasn't until then that she realized how touch starved she was after months of being out on her own, and why she had felt resentment upon seeing the women fawning over the city guards.

Again, laughter reached her ears, that certain wistful tenor mingling somewhere in the middle. The sound had somehow reminded her of Teldryn, but she passed off the thought as wishful thinking. It wasn't as if a wanted man like him could just walk into the only tavern in Solstheim for a drink anymore, or fool around with women either. At least, not with his face plastered around the island as it was. No, she had to have imagined it, she decided.

With that, she grabbed her mug to retreat to a darker corner of the tavern.

* * *

Later, after downing three mugs and working on her fourth, her weariness was all but gone from her body. She was tired, she knew that, but her body refused to give in, despite the emotional numbness that the alcohol offered. Instead, as she watched one guard after another disappear with a different woman in their arms, she felt more wound up than ever.

Slowly, she watched as the patrons began drifting out of the tavern. Apart from the usual late-night regulars, only a couple of guards remained, reclined casually back in their chairs, and engrossed in conversation. A mirthful tenor voice kept drifting in and out of Wraith's perception, curiosity driving her as one of them left to retrieve a drink from the bar.

Cautiously, she approached the lone Redoran Guard left at the table with her drink in hand, capturing his attention as she stood before him.

"I'm afraid you might be barking up the wrong tree, my dear. I don't have any time to waste on any of your drunken musings right now." Although his voice seemed distorted behind the golden armor, it still rang familiar in her ears, all the same.

His voice wasn't deep by any means, but she knew better than to blindly hope that her drunken mind wasn't misleading her in her suspicions. So once again, she ignored it, focusing instead on how his curt words cut into her pride.

"The way I see it," She spoke carefully, trying to not slur her words. "People don't usually come to a tavern if they aren't looking to waste time." A throaty chuckle resonated from the guard as he leaned further back into his chair, his helm turned up towards Wraith.

"If it's all the same to you, I think my friend over there might be more... inclined, to give you the sort of attention you want right now." She scoffed lightly, her head cocked in disbelief as he pointed out his friend by the bar, who just so happened to be chatting up another female regular.

'I doubt it." She muttered bitterly. "What do you take me for anyway? One of those drunk hussies that sprawled themselves across your lap earlier?"

"Well, you _are_ drunk, aren't you?" She could almost see the smirk on his face from the sound of his voice alone, and the thought alone begin to infuriate her.

"And? What of it? It's not like you're suddenly better than me just because you're stone-cold sober." She shot back as she took another drink from her mug, internally regretting ever approaching the man.

"Maybe, but how would you know that? Hmm?" He mused, pausing for a moment as she felt his shadowed eyes roam over her form. "That is... unless you've been watching me all night."

His voice purred behind the golden helmet, and a strange warmth settled low in her abdomen as a result. Her anger melted away, despite herself, leaving only a sense of selfconsciousness in its wake.

"So what if I have?" She muttered sheepishly, attempting to mask her sudden embarrassment behind a coy smile. "Still gonna try to toss me off to your friend anyway?"

"Perhaps." He mused wistfully. "Unless I'm given a good reason as to why you are so dead-set on me instead."

Wraith pondered for a moment, her alcohol riddled brain searched for an adept answer to give. As the moments ticked by, the idea of retreat became more appealing as she weighed her options. Instead, all that came out was, "Your voice."

The answer had apparently taken his back, a sense of shock settling into his armored form.

"My voice?" He questioned in a careful and almost thoughtful way.

"Yeah. It... it reminds me of someone." She hesitantly muttered, her eyes shyly darting down to the warm amber liquid in her mug.

"Let me guess, a past lover?" He quipped, a smirk floating on the edges of his voice.

"No. Rather... someone whom I barely know at all." She admitted, her thoughts immediately trailing towards the dismissive spellsword that she had encountered earlier in the day.

"Interesting. So, it's an unrequited love thing, then." A chuckle seeped from both of them at the retort, soft and oddly inviting in its warmth.

"No. I already told you, it's nothing like that." She insisted, glancing up from her cup to take in the golden armor than shone with muted tones in the dim light. "Actually, I've never even seen his face before. Didn't even talked to him before today, either. Always hiding behind his armor, it makes him seem distant and unapproachable."

"And yet you approached me all the same. You don't know what I look like either. So, why me? Why not him?" He had a point, although she wished that she didn't have to admit it, even to herself.

She quietly wondered why she hadn't bothered to approach Teldyrn until now. Although she had basically told Geldis that his presence alone just wasn't all that impressive, she couldn't be considered much more than a wall-flower either in social gatherings.

It was the same as the pot calling the kettle black, and the only thing that could come to mind was, "I wasn't four mugs deep in Ash-fire Mead before." She stated with a meek smile on her lips.

The guard remained silent, almost as if pondering to himself, and Wraith wondered what it was that she had said to make him think so hard. It was clearly the alcohol that had done most of the talking for her, but she soon decided that she didn't care. Not as he rose from his seat and slipped the mug out from her hands to set it aside. And especially as he backed her into the pillar behind her and away from prying eyes, leaning into her.

She couldn't see anything past the slits on the helmet, and for that, she felt herself deflate a little. It was never so simple, to not have to second guess every word and action, to just be able to read the expressions on their faces and know without a shadow of a doubt what they meant or what they were thinking. She realized that she wanted it simple; quick and simple, just for once.

However, as a gloved hand trailed up her neck, the other pulling her close by the small of her back, she felt her heart speed up in her ribcage as her eyes slipped close of their own accord. A single touch had never been so intense before, but she blamed the amount of alcohol that she had, focusing instead solely on the way his weight and armor pressed against her body.

"Alright, then. I'll make sure to take good care of you tonight." He purred in her ear, the raspy sound sending a shiver down her spine as she swore that she could feel his lips against the skin of her neck. Her mind went blank as the sensation washed over her, tingling and warm as it spread under her skin.

"How about one for the road? One last mug of liquid courage for the love-sick damsel?"

"I'm not love-sick." She bit back instinctually despite the growing fire in her veins, her eyes dazed as they set upon the dim light of the tavern once more. Another chuckle, light and breathless, fell from his lips as hot breath washed against her jaw and deft fingers trailed down the side of her arm.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, outlander. So, how about that last drink?" He teased playfully against her ear, that mirthful sound in his voice as equally alluring as his husky purr.

"Sure." She agreed breathlessly.

That time she could definitely feel it, the touch of his lips against her neck as he kissed her lightly, briefly wondering to herself when he had adjusted his helm to do so. But as the dull heat continued to spread from his kiss and through her skin and that damned, bittersweet chuckle reached her ears again, she couldn't find the energy to care about such trivial things.

"Good girl." He whispered lowly against her skin. "I'll get your room number from Geldis. Best hurry along."

And with that, he slipped away from her and moved swiftly towards the bar, leaving Wraith flustered and aching.

Taking a brief moment to catch her breath and steady her pulse, she eventually tore herself from the pillar that had supported her up until then and headed to her to room.

She stopped just short of reaching her door, pausing as her mind seemed to catch up with her body. "Outlander" he had called her, she realized, froze in place by the thought. Despite knowing how the dunmer used the term to describe foreigners, no one in Raven Rock had bothered to call her such a thing before, no one besides Teldryn. Not Geldis, not the merchants, no one had had the balls to directly call her that, except him.

In that chilling moment of sobriety, her eyes moved the bar where her newest companion was indeed ordering drinks, his body language relaxed and fluid. Surely, Geldis had been right, she was only overthinking things. It was granted that the remaining alcohol in her system wasn't doing her any favors, but Wraith still couldn't shake the nagging voice in the back of her mind.

"It's him," it said. "You weren't imagining things. It's definitely him."

In the dark recess by her room, as she leaned against the rough wall, her head swam with so many conflicting thoughts. One after another, they toppled through her mind, until a voice cleared beside her, golden armor now dull bronze in the shadows.

"Having second thoughts?" She thought it odd that he would choose to say that right then, but she took the offered drink from him anyways, taking a quick mouthful down to help wash away her fraying nerves.

"I'm fine." She insisted, even though she didn't believe it herself. If her partner doubted her as well, he made no mention of it as she led him through the door to her room.

Upon entering, she lit the lone candle that sat atop the small table and chairs with trembling fingers, the soft glow casting much of the room in harsh and dark shadows. Her eyes then landed on her armor on the other side of the room, desperate for any sort of distraction from the situation that she found herself in, still neatly laid out after her cleaning spree in attempts to sleep. Now, sleep couldn't have been farther from her mind as she sat awkwardly on the edge of the table, her drink gripped firmly in her hands.

"Forgive me for being a romantic but," She mumbled, trying desperately to hide her unease behind a lavish grin. "We've gotten this far, and yet, I still have no clue what you look like under all that armor, let alone heard what your name is."

He snorted lightly in response, gently swirling his drink within the mug as he casually inspected the room before turning his attention back to her. "I didn't think to take you for a romantic, my dear. Considering, well... our circumstances."

"Well, there's still a lot you don't know about me." She stated bluntly, the tone of suggestion or playfulness blatantly missing from her voice.

"That we can agree on." He stated lowly as he approached with measured footsteps, Wraith's heart thrumming unsteadily in her chest as she watched him with careful apprehension.

Setting his drink down beside her, he moved with the fluidity and grace of a predator as he slipped between her legs and leaned over her, his movements slow and clearly intentional. She felt him take the cup from her hands and set it aside with his, her eyes dazed as she reached for his helm. He stopped her hands with his fingers lacing around her wrists, her voice of complaint silenced by his purr in her ear.

"Patience, love. Patience."

The sound of leather latches being pulled loose immediately refocused her attention. She watched as he moved methodically, as if to make sure her eyes stayed glued onto him, his gloves coming off first to reveal dark dunmeri skin beneath the leather. He set them aside, and Wraith's fingers trailed over his hands, the skin warm beneath her own.

Calloused palms told the testament of a warrior, as she had expected, but as those deft fingers traced mindless designs along her wrist and forearm, she wondered else he dabbled in besides swordplay. Music? Or perhaps magic?

Her heart was already pounding in her chest, but he had barely touched her beyond mild caresses. She wanted more, but the desire to see his face continued to burn brighter.

"Please..." She softly begged. "I need to know."

He stopped her hands from reaching for his helm once more, his thumbs gently brushing over the skin of her wrists.

"And what good would you knowing do?" He questioned gently, the intention of his words not yet lost on her addled senses. Loosening his grip on her wrists, he quickly snuffed out the candle with a pinch of his fingers, shrouding them both in darkness.

Only a tiny sliver of light filtered under the door now, but it wasn't enough to see by, not until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She heard the unclasping of leather straps from armor, and a protest rose within, only to die just as quickly.

He hushed her with the sound of his voice alone, that melodic tenor turned husky in her ear.

"Nothing." He answered for her, the sounds of dismantled armor falling onto the floor beside them. "Not a damn thing."

His lips were on hers before she knew what else to think, the kiss warm but rough, to which she returned with equal vigor as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He tasted of sujamma and mazte, the taste of spice flooding onto her tongue as she parted her lips under his. Hot and exotic.

Her hands instinctually sought out his face as an arm wound around to brace against her lower back, his other winding into the hair at the base of her skull, gripping loosely. The rough bristle of his facial hair pricked at her fingertips as she cradled his face in her hands, quickly finding that the sides of his head were shaved down as she attempted to thread her fingers through his hair. He chuckled softly against her mouth, her lips tingling in response as he pulled back just out of reach.

"Not what you expected, outlander?" He breathed hotly against her lips with a smirk.

"No," She admitted with a soft whisper, her mind otherwise preoccupied with the sensation of his hand moving from the small of her back and under her tunic, his rough hands skimming across the sensitive flesh.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything." She added as her fingertips traced the edge of a pointed ear, to which he thrust his hips harshly against hers in response, grinding his growing erection against her core with a low groan.

"How about the fact that you're still wearing too many clothes." He growled out against her neck before littering the skin with open mouth kisses and grazes of teeth. She choked on the moan that he ripped from her, her breath catching in her throat as desire thrummed in her veins.

As his lips and teeth attacked her sensitive skin, trailing along her jaw and further down her throat, his tongue would soothe over the harsher bites and nips as she continued to grind against his hips. When he reached the collar of her tunic, he quickly pulled the garment over her head and tossed it aside as if it had personally offended him. The bite of cooler air on her skin made it run with gooseflesh, his warm hands moving to run along her sides and up to her breasts.

An insistent hand then pressed against her chest until she leaned back on her elbows, opening herself up to him to freely explore with reckless abandon. Another moan slipped past her lips as he latched onto her breasts, nipping and sucking her skin until it flushed red beneath his mouth.

"Ple- Please." She pleaded as another wave of lust rocked through her and down to her core. "Tel- Please."

His body suddenly grew taut beneath her hands as he stilled, completely motionless. Panic dropped into her gut when she realized why he had suddenly stopped; she was about to call out Teldryn's name.

"What. Was. That?" He questioned tersely, punctuating each and every word.

Her eyes, which had by then adjusted to the darkness, sought out his. Russet met honey, fear crippling her from the intensity of his stare.

"Oh shit." She breathed as the shock of reality completely overrode her arousal. "I didn't.." Her words were lost in her lungs, caught in her throat by the barely concealed anger contained within his eyes.

"Go on then. Finish what you were saying, outlander." He urged darkly, his voice dropping a full octave.

"I didn't want to believe it, but I knew... I knew I wasn't imagining things." She confessed in a spur of disbelief and panic.

"Believe what, hmm? Come on, outlander." He pressed further, mockingly running his thumb against her bottom lip. "You know it already. So say it."

"Say what exactly?" She evaded, knowing that saying his name would break whatever left of their trance remained.

"My name, you n'wah." He growled. "Say it."

She swallowed thickly, wetting her lips as she summoned the last vestiges of her courage to speak. "Tel-Teldryn. Teldryn Sero."

The air hung heavy between them, silence filling the void as they eyed each other carefully. Eventually, Teldryn's hand fell from her face with a slap to the table surface, immediately pulling away and lacing his hands behind his head as he put some distance between him and her.

"What gave me away?" He asked with his back turned towards her, a softer tone in his voice.

"I already told you. Earlier." She explained cautiously, a chaotic mixture of feelings welling up inside of her. "Your voice. I thought I recognized it. And no one calls me 'outlander' besides you either. So, that, that was the dead give away."

"But if you thought it was me, why let it go this far?" The anger was nearly gone from his voice, something that sounded similar to regret replacing it.

"I could ask you the same. You know me apparently more than I know you. But as for why, I... I wanted answers. About earlier today. About what the hell is going on around here."

He sighed gently at her truthful words, bitterness welling up within her at the memory of the beach earlier that day, and how eager he had been to cast her aside like an unwanted child.

"It's better if you don't get involved, outlander." He insisted, putting up a wall in between her and him even as his eyes raked over her disheveled form.

"It's too late for that, Teldryn." She muttered with disdain, embarrassment creeping up her cheeks as she remembered her immodest state. "I thought you would have realized that by now."

His shoulder slumped with another sigh, his hands falling back to his sides, before traipsing back over to the table with reluctant footfalls. He reached for the drinks and handed hers back, his fingers brushing against hers gently.

Drumming his fingers against the bottom of his mug thoughtfully, he gave her a single command, "Drink." And tilted her cup towards her lips.

She drank as urged until her mug laid empty, a strange aftertaste coating her palate. As she contemplated the sudden change in flavor, Teldryn finished his drink as well, a disgusted look on his face as Wraith's settled bitterly in her stomach. With a dramatic slam of the empty mug against the table surface, the heat from earlier reentered Teldryn's eyes, dark and promising.

"You have two options outlander," he drawled as he situated himself between her legs once more, his hands running up the expanse of her thighs, his thumbs settling in the creases of her hips.

"Your first option," He continued as he leaned into her, his breath hot against the side of her face. "Let the potion I slipped into your drink do its work, forgetting everything that happened tonight by the time you awake in the morning. Or..." He paused as he pulled her hips tightly against his, rolling his hips in turn and forcing a low moan to spill from both of them. "We continue where we left off, and I will fulfill all your needs and desires as promised."

Anger bated her at his words, the hurtful knowledge of him drugging her into silence for his own protection reflecting in the way that she harshly scored her nails against his skin, digging into the muscles of his arms. A rough groan fell from his lips as he bucked his hips against her once more, raging heat pooling in her core.

"What good is it if I can't remember it in the morning?" She bit out through the haze in her mind, her awareness of the drug in her system amplifying its effect intensely.

"Your mind may forget, but your body won't. The marks I leave on your skin will still be there tomorrow, along with the bone-deep satisfaction of being thoroughly fucked and sated." His voice as he spoke slowly morphed into a husky purr, deliciously dark promises dripping from his lips as Wraith clung to every word, her head lolling back with a breathy sigh as her imagination began to run wild. A hand moved to support her head, fingers entwining in her tangled hair as lips nibbled and licked along her jawline.

"Which is it going to be, outlander?" Teldryn bated, Wraith's hand moving up his arms and around his neck while the other grabbed his jaw, pulling his lips to hers in a breathless kiss.

The kiss quickly turned messy, a rough mixture of teeth and tongue at her lips, but she couldn't care less; not when he pulled her tightly against him, the hand in her hair gripping tightly to angle her head differently, and the taste of mead and matze mixing in her mouth. She groaned into his mouth as she tasted him, wrapping herself around his body and pulling him flush against her bare skin. The coarse hair on his chest and stomach brushed roughly against her sensitive flesh, leaving a light burn in its wake as she writhed against him, pulling another moan from her.

"I'll take that as your answer then," Teldryn muttered against her lips between quick kisses, quickly delving back in to kiss her deeply, so deep that Wraith thought she might drown in him.

Deft fingers played at the draws of her pants, unlacing them quickly and slipping his hand past the fabric to cup her warmth. She broke away from his lips with a gasping moan and a roll of her hips against his palm. The feeling of his touch against her most sensitive of parts felt like fire against her skin, hot and blistering with need.

"Fuck, you're soaked." He shuddered against her shoulder with a low groan, the tips of his fingers briefly dipping into her center teasingly.

"Damn it, Teldryn." She whimpered breathlessly, leaning back against the table as he trailed his lips down her neck and chest, wincing with a sharp cry as he scraped his teeth against her nipple.

"Easy, outlander." He groaned against her skin, feeling her flinch under another graze of his teeth across her breast. "Better keep that pretty voice of yours down if you know what's good for you, just for tonight."

Wraith bit her bottom lip in response to the commanding tone in his rough voice, attempting to stifle the whimpers that begged to escape her lips as Teldryn's mouth moved lower, marking her with lips and teeth until her skin bruised beneath his ministrations. When her pants became an obstacle in his path, he pulled her roughly to the far edge of the table, lifting her hips just enough to wrench the fabric off her body and toss them aside. He left her only a moment to process before his tongue gave the first stroke to her folds, a keening cry wrenched from her throat in turn. The heat from her core spread through her limbs, her thighs trembling gently from the waves of pleasure he gave her. Her arms gave out under her as weakness overtook them, her breaths turning into shallow pants and whines as he tasted her, claimed her from her most intimate of places.

As if the sensations were not overwhelming enough, the lewd sounds that filtered from in between her thighs made her cheeks flame a brilliant red, her embarrassment quickly smoldered by the waves of ecstasy that rolled through her. Her hands sought anything to help ground her, eventually finding purchase in the thick strip of Teldryn's hair as his hands guided hers to their destination. Wraith quickly laced her fingers into his hair, gripping tightly and tugging harshly as her hips bucked weakly against his mouth. He groaned low against her in turn, the echo reverberating through her hot flesh and pulling her own groan of pleasure free. She was so close that she could taste it, the sweet release that she craved.

"Tel- Teldryn, please." She groaned softly, barely above a whisper, her inner muscles clenching tightly with the promise of an orgasm close behind.

He paused for a teasing moment, russet-colored eyes locking with hers from between her thighs as a smirk took shape on his lips.

"Please, what?" Annoyance clawed beneath the raging burn of lust in her veins as she bucked her hips, strong arms wrapping around her thighs and holding her in place. "Use your words, my dear."

Before she could format her plea into words, his mouth returned to her warmth, teasing her with short and quick strokes. Her clit throbbed, begging to be touched as his mouth caressed every inch of her heat, carefully avoiding the spot where she desired it most.

"Please." She whimpered, her cries turning sharp with neglect as she begged. "Please, let me cum. Teldryrn, please. Please."

"Not yet." He purred as he pulled her upright, immediately silencing her oncoming protests with a bruising kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, groaning softly at the added flavor as it mixed with his own unique taste. The look of reverence on his face as they parted stirred something foreign in Wraith's chest, the expression quickly morphing into the hungry lust that she expected.

"At most, I might only have one chance to do this right, and I've gotta make my time count here." He continued, that soft look in his eyes returning as he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. That look that he gave her did things to her that she couldn't quite label, a fluttering sensation stirring in her chest and warming every inch of her body. And like most emotions that Wraith didn't want to acknowledge, she ignored it as she gently pulled him back down, lips brushing against him as she spoke.

"Just fuck me already, Teldryn."

Those words were all that was needed for them to start moving again, a primal look entering his eyes as his arms quickly encircled her and hoisted her against him, crossing the room in only two strides before she was tossed onto the bed. The furs beneath her pricked at her overly sensitive skin, her head swimming as her need for him waged war with the alcohol in her system. She heard a rustle of fabric and then felt his warm weight bare down on top of her, heavy and yet somehow comfortable. Her mouth sought his as she wrapped her limbs around his form, pulling him into her as close as she could. However, it wasn't enough, she needed more.

Breathless pleas and whines left her lips as they brushed against his, feeling as he reached between them to line himself up before entering her with one swift motion. Her breath caught in her throat, her head lolling back at the sudden intrusion, reveling in the comfortable burn of her muscles stretching around him, a debauched moan falling from her lips. His rough hands moved to her hips, pressing further into her to extend that blissful feeling of fullness, grinding his hips against hers.

She heard him groan above her, the words lost on her ears as he muttered something in Dunmeris. Whether it was a curse or praise, she couldn't tell, and he gave her no further time to think on it before his hips snapped against her again, setting a fast and almost brutal pace.

It was all Wraith could do just to hold onto him, moans falling unabashed from her lips as pleasure racked her body. Her walls clenched tightly around him, the tension in her loins so close to snapping as he thrust mercilessly into her. With one particularly harsh thrust of his hips, she broke, her muscles clamping down on him as she came.

It was as if she had been electrocuted, her whole body going rigid, pulsing static overwhelming her mind as she saw spots behind her eyelids. Through the drowning echo of her own heartbeat in her ears, she could faintly hear ragged moans and groans mixing with the sound of his thighs slapping against hers. It was only as she floated back to her body, her throat dry and sore, that she realized that those lewd moans had come from her as more soft mewls left her lips.

His pace had staggered as she came, her walls fluttering around him and constricting him so harshly that it would have pulled him over the edge as well had he not slowed down to an agonizingly slow rhythm. His eyes roved over her flushed skin and heaving chest, a proud grin pulling at his lips as he committed the sight to memory. She looked utterly wrecked, his pride swelling as he sped up his rhythm again, chasing after his own completion as she continued to writhe beneath him, overstimulated.

Wraith was still floating as she found herself quickly climbing towards another orgasm, his hips tilting just right so that it brushed against that sensitive spot within her. She was aware that she was begging, pleading with him completely unabashed, but her words didn't make any sense to her. The only thing that she could remember how to say clearly was his name. And so, she did, his name falling from her lips repeatedly like a prayer.

As if his ego hadn't swelled enough as it was, hearing her whimper and mewl his name like that drove him harder, faster as his climax quickly approached, a ragged groan falling from his lips. When he felt her begin to clamp down on him again, he cursed, helpless as his orgasm began to overtake him. Reluctantly, he ripped himself from her blissful walls, his cum coating the inside of her thighs and stomach as he rode out the last of waves of his completion with his hand around his cock.

Their muscles twitched and ached as their hearts found their regular beats again, sated and content, at least for the night.

Wraith's hooded eyes were dazed still as she looked up at him, his hand sweeping across her forehead to brush the damp strands away with surprising gentleness.

"Sleep now." He coaxed, watching as she reluctantly shut her eyes from the weight of exhaustion. Pressing a chaste kiss to her brow, he tore himself away to clean up the both of them. And with his borrowed armor back in place, the weight felt heavier on his lithe frame than before, his legs trembling slightly from his previous exertion.

In the bed, Wraith laid still but breathing, out cold. He took a moment to take it all in, secretly wishing that it hadn't had to play out this way. But as dawn approached, he knew that he had to retreat to his hideout for now.

Outside the room, Geldis was still up and standing by the bar as he cleaned and polished the tableware. He hadn't expected that, bracing himself for whatever blunt quip that was sure to come from his friend's mouth. As he approached the bar, the tavern strangely quiet for once, Geldis said nothing but shot him a knowing grin instead.

"Just say it already, you s'wit." He groused, casually leaning against the countertop. Geldis shook his head lightly, his grin growing bigger by the moment.

"As reckless as always, my friend." He chided gently, continuing to wipe down a set of mugs as a disappointed look pulled at his features. "Did you really have to drug her tho? I mean, I doubt that she wouldn't take your side in this filthy matter if push comes to shove."

"Hopefully, it won't."

Geldis let his arms fall, setting aside his tableware and rag to prop himself up against the bar with an incredulous look on his face. "Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"I'll finish this before she can fully involve herself," Teldryn stated lowly, determination shining in his unfocused eyes.

"And if you don't? What then?" Geldis bated, but Teldryn had no ready answer to give.

There were a million possible ways that things could have played out up until then, but only one reality. The reality for Teldryn consisted of hiding within the caves under the city as he was being actively hunted, fighting only when necessary. But with the arrival of the outlander from Skyrim, things had quickly become more complicated than he anticipated, even more so after tonight. He silently prayed to the reclamations that he had covered his tracks well, despite the guilt that wayed on his consciousness.

He wished that he had thought of another way to get what he wanted without resorting to such distasteful measures, but for whatever reason, she had made him weak. It hadn't just been that night either; she had caught his attention practically from the moment she had landed in Solsthiem for the first time. As to why he chose to simply watch from the sidelines for so long, only Azura knew.

He hoped that with his appetite sated for the moment, he might be able to put her out of his head until things resolved themselves. However, if she would continue to insert herself into his affairs, "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

He stated, half in thought, half in answer to Geldis's inquiry. And as the sun began to rise on Solsthiem, he took his leave to plan for whatever would greet him with the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks at the 6,000 plus word count* oops, my hand slipped.


End file.
